This invention relates to portable lathes. More specifically, the invention is in a portable lathe for machining conical surfaces accurately on the end area of a fixed metal workpiece.
Portable lathes generally are well known tool devices for machining large objects in place or while they are still assembled to their adjacent support structure. Representative illustrations of portable lathes are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,411 and 3,982,451, which show their classification as Class 82, subclass 4 of the U.S. Patent Classification system.
The present invention comprises an arrangement of portable lathe elements that enables precise machining of a conical surface on the end area of a fixed, generally tapered workpiece in a precise, efficient manner.